


Alt.Sex.Stories

by Dryad



Category: SHINee
Genre: Language, M/M, NC17, Romance, Slight Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: "Don't. You look pretty like that."





	1. Chapter 1

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of - " snapped Minho, waving the release form in the air, pacing to and fro. "What if you meet some crazy person? What if they take advantage of you? What if it's a reporter?! This is dangerous!!"

Jonghyun held up a placating hand. "You'll be there to protect me. Besides, it's not like we're going to meet and then just jump in the sack."

Although if the person were unpleasant, that was exactly what he planned to do. Get it over and done with. Actually, no, he had three rules firmly in mind:

1) - if the winner was awful in a myriad of ways, Jonghyun had the right to back out.  
2) - If the winner was amenable, they would have a meal and a kiss and that would be that.  
3) - If the winner was hot, they would totally have sex.

Minho didn't have to know the little details, right? Speaking of whom -

"I still don't like it."

"I know," said Jonghyun. He stood and patted Minho on the shoulder. "The pick was done by a randomizer and we don't know anything about him except that he has good taste in stories. Judging by his comments, he reads a lot and likes to play the claw machines."

"We don't even know how old he is!"

"It'll be fine," Jonghyun said firmly. It would, he was determined that it would be fine.

Admittedly the whole contest had been a joke, a mistaken tweet that that he hadn't been able to delete fast enough before it was retweeted again and again and again. Honestly, he hadn't realized his followers were so eager to know more about him. The tweet had been screenshot and shared privately, his dm's flooded like a low lying village during monsoon season. In any case, he couldn't exactly call it off now, even if he were so inclined. At this point his own curiosity had ramped up and now he was just as eager to meet one of his followers one on one. There were stipulations, of course. The winner would have to provide an official certificate of health as well as official ID. They would meet in a public place, have a meal, chat a bit. All decisions rested with him, that sex was most definitely _not_ guaranteed, no matter what the contest title said.

Minho was completely and utterly against it, though he had found the whole thing funny, too. Taemin hadn't said much, apart from wondering in private if hyung had really thought things through. Mostly he looked concerned, and Jonghyun could think of no way to relieve his anxiety.

Saturday dawned pretty, with fluffy white clouds scudding across a blue sky, sun shining brightly above. Jonghyun showered and dressed with care; worn blue jeans, comfy black boots, a white linen shirt with a delicate paisley pattern, also in white. A little tinted lip gloss, his rings, a heavy silver bracelet his noona had given him on his birthday. 

The Marshmallow Cafe was down a side street that had no business being called a 'street' in the first place. It was in one of Seoul's innumerable little neighborhoods, the kind where you turned into a narrow alley made even narrower with potted plants next to every door. Without the signs announcing a florist here, a jokbal joint there, a bakery and a used bookstore, even a hole in the wall that sold used vinyl albums with a sideline in record player repair, there was no telling which gate might be someone's home and which might be a shop.

Either way, Marshmallow Cafe appeared to have the most floor space, considering it was a traditional home turned into a gallery cum coffee shop. The courtyard had been heavily planted, but there were tables and outdoor seating in little garden 'rooms' created by the plantings. The bottom floor contained the gallery and a small stage for live acoustic bands, a shop selling new books, loose tea and freshly ground coffee. There were ceramics for sale along with take home cakes and other sweet and savory treats. Upstairs was the majority of the indoor seating and another small performance space. Jonghyun loved coming here. Unbeknownst to Minho and Taemin, he occasionally read his own work on open mic nights. Often, he sang, accompanying himself with his guitar. He had plans, however, and if he was very very lucky, he hoped to entice them both into joining him and making a band. Taemin could play anything, although he favored the piano, while Minho was pretty decent on the drums. What was more, they could sing. 

This time around, he didn't take his favorite window seat, the one overlooking the courtyard. He liked the view there, watching people come in out of the cafe, sometimes laughing, sometimes somber, frequently on their phones, tapping away at tiny keyboards. It was easy to observe them and create stories about their lived and such.

Today he would sit in one of the private rooms. Well, it was barely a room, big enough for a low table and cushion chairs. Best of all, it was tucked away in an odd little corner that maybe had been a large closet at one time or another. Two of the walls had been glassed in, with open wooden grills cut to large square patterns over the glass, so plenty of light was allowed in. Not the place to sit on super hot days even though the window faced north.

Jonghyun ordered chilled hibiscus and rose tea plus a glass of water, and waited for the winner to arrive. The private booth was a small space, comfortable for two, tight for three or four even if they were very friendly. There was a small, low wooden table and floor chairs with cushions in random colors of satsuma and cloud white, sky blue and baby pink, clove brown and bamboo green. Both windows were covered with a chunky wooden grill that allowed in just the right amount of light and air. 

The waitress arrived, a man dressed all in black behind her.

The waitress bowed, Jonghyun bowed, the man bowed.

"Hello. I'm Lee Jinki," said the man, bowing once more.

"Kim Jonghyun, " answered Jonghyun, taking in everything about his date at once.

First, he was far younger than Jonghyun had expected, judging strictly by the books he mentioned, the wise words he dropped, his taste in music. Lee Jinki was a slightly taller than Jonghyun, with a nervous smile and a slim, but broad figure. "Please, sit. Would you like tea or coffee?"

"Yes, please. I'll have what he's having," said Jinki. 

As soon as the waitress left, Jonghyun began. "Did you bring everything?"

"Yes," Jinki mumbled, removing an envelope from the depths of his leather messenger bag.

Interesting. A man who dressed like that with a quality item such as that bag? Jonghyun made a mental note to ask Kibum about it later. He didn't bother looking inside the envelope, but made sure to tuck it inside his jacket's inner pocket. "So, what made you decide to enter the contest?"

"Ah - " Jinki blushed, which intrigued Jonghyun even more.

Before the man had a chance to answer, the waitress was back with a tray. They sat in silence while she set the table, bowed when she left again, waiting for her to slide the screen door shut, giving them a modicum of privacy.

"A mistake?" prompted Jonghyun, adding another sugared violent from the bowl to his iced tea.

"No, no," protested Jinki, shaking his head adamantly at the same time. "A whim? I liked your work and wanted a chance to meet you in person."

"Oh," Jonghyun was terribly flattered. Most of the comments he received were far more crude and often contained invitations for him to perform things on himself that were physically impossible. That, and demands for the next chapter.

"_Tell Me Your Name_ is one of my favorites," said Jinki, glancing shyly at Jonghyun. "So are _Symptoms_ and _Juliette_. And _Pretty Boy_."

Jonghyun raised both eyebrows. Contrary to what many people believed, he wrote across the spectrum of love and sex and gender. Why limit yourself?

He took a sip of tea. "You don't seem to have a preference for what kind of stories you like to read."

Jinki shook his head. "Men, women, it doesn't matter to me as long as the story's well written."

Jonghyun grinned. "Same, same. It's like kissing, who cares when the person can make you weak in the knees? So, any particular genre? Sci fi, fantasy, sports, bandom, romance, books...? What other authors?"

"Um, genres - whatever's going, really. As for authors, I like Greywash, Sarren, Earl Grey Tea, Pretty VK, you. Lyrica, Complicated Light, Penumbra and Prufrock's Love."

This time it was Jonghyun's turn to shake his head. Where did people think up such names? "Do your friends know what you're doing? Meeting me?"

"Not really. Well, I told me roommate, just in case. You know."

Oh, he did, he did. But that was then, when he was young and stupid and hadn't known any better. He was a man now, with a man's wants and desires and quite frankly he was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't a mistake after all. If nothing else it was an adventure!

"What about music? Anything you dislike?"

"Anything and everything."

"I'm reliving my childhood with X Japan," replied Jonghyun.

"Ah, Hide."

Nodding happily, Jonghyun took another sugared violet from the jar and crunched down on it happily. Everything really was going well!

"I've been listening to a lot of jazz lately," said Jinki. He brought his phone from his pocket and fiddled with it. "Here, listen to this - "

The tune was very cool, very California. The female vocalist was a little uneven, but pleasant enough. When it was over, Jonghyun said, "Nice. What else?"

"Bruno Mars, Flowsik, Buck-Tick, Insooni, Lee Hi."

Ah, a nice selection and a wide range of interests. By previous agreement they were not going to discuss what they did for a living. Nonetheless, over time Jonghyun had made some suppositions. Jinki was definitely not a salaryman, nor a teacher. He wasn't in retail, nor a student - maybe a student? But not a full time student. He traveled a fair bit, sometimes overseas. Maybe he was in the military?

"So..." Jinki said during a lull in conversation. "Have you reached any conclusions yet?"

Jonghyun huffed a laugh. "About us?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm definitely bringing you home."

Jinki blinked. "That's good..."

In all fairness, Jonghyun had been mentally thinking ab out what he wanted to do once Jinki was under his hands. Although maybe he was making some assumptions, too. "Have you ever done anything...?"

Another fine blush stole over Jinki's cheeks. "Not with a boy."

There was absolutely no controlling the leap in his pulse. "I'm honored that you would trust me with this. Shall we go for a walk?"

The temperature had dropped while they were in the cafe. The evening promised to be glorious, with a breeze picking up and cooling Jonghyun's overheated skin. The streets were beginning to fill, now, as students transferred from one school to another, office workers headed towards bars, tourists wandered looking at the bright lights of the big city. Food stalls were in full flow, and while Jonghyun was tempted to get dinner now, he didn't think he could yet eat. Every now and again nerves fluttered in his belly in anticipation of future events. There was no reason to be quite so...eager. And yes, it was eagerness, not the desire to get it over and done with. He wasn't really sure what that meant besides the fact that he felt odd, a queer feeling that he had met someone he wanted to know until the end of time.

Fate, one might say. 

He shook his head a little, because that just sounded ridiculous, like something he might read in a novel, or write for a song. 

"Oh, do you mind if we stop?" asked Jinki, pointing towards Oracle Books.

"Sure," said Jonghyun. Oracle was his local and his favorite out of all the bookstores he had been to. The staff was pleasant and laughed a lot, there were comfy sofas and wingback chairs, scarred wooden tables rescued from the recycling, lots of natural light coming in from the ingenious porthole reflectors in the ceiling. He liked coming here for author events, and not only because there was wine and cheese and prettily cut fruit.

He followed Jinki in but stayed near the new books table, watched him head straight to Poetry, plucking a title off the shelf with a satisfied little smile. Next he went to the Mystery section. There, much to Jonghyun's surprise, Jinki grabbed a coy of _A Mind for the Blues_ from the display shelf.

Huh.

Sohee was waiting for Jinki to hand his books over, but when Eunhye looked up from her computer screen, Jonghyun managed to contain a snort as she saw Jinki for the first time. Her eyes grew wide as she practically leapt to her feet to help him first. There was a brief tussle between the two women, with Sohee winning by jerking the books out of Eunhye's grasp. Sohee simpered at Jinki while Eunhye glared at the back of her head. Then Eunhye caught sight of Jonghyun behind Jinki and smiled. Jonghyun quickly shook his head. She raised her eyebrows in surprise; he shrugged. She nodded and sat back down, looking at her computer and sighing heavily.

Jonghyun turned away when Jinki pulled out his card and scanned the bestseller shelves. There wasn't anything new; _A Korean Abroad: Adventures in Wild Mongolia, Chef Baek's 30 Minute Recipes, Sam Hammington's William and Bentley Go to the Farm_ were the top three in non-fiction, while _A Mind for the Blues, The Widows of Malabar Hill,_ and _The Devil's Star_ tied for first in Thrillers.

Finally, Jinki was done, and they could leave.

"Sorry for the wait," said Jinki, clutching his bag of books with both hands. "They had a signed copy of _A Mind for the Blues_ and I had to get it."

"Nice," Jonghyun managed to choke out. "Are you a collector?"

"Hmm, sort of? I guess? Only of the authors I like the most."

"Oh, right. What's the other one?"

Jinki slid the book out of the bag. "Poetry. Billy Collins."

"Your English must be incredible!"

Jinki snorted and shook his head quickly. "Not. I'm brushing upon my reading and poetry is the easiest for me. He has a chatty style."

Nonetheless, Jonghyun was impressed.

"I've never read this one before," said Jinki, holding up a slim volume. The title was _The Fear_, and the cover was terrible, a suited man with his back to the reader, running down an avenue of trees, their leaves fully deep summer green. "'Kim'ssi', that's all they're known for, but we all think it's the same author as _A Mind for the Blues_. One might say it's the same level of spice."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes at the awful play on words. "'We'"?

"There's a cafe for the Blues series - that's what we call them, it's not official or anything - and we all think this early novel is the same author. The writing style is almost the same, but they've improved their writing since. It's rare to fine one on the shelf."

"Your lucky day, then."

Jinki glanced at Jonghyun sidelong. "Yeah, I think so."

Well.

By the time they reached Jonghyun's basement flat, a two room affair he had gotten for cheap because the ahjumma who owned it had taken a shine to him when he was little and remembered his Eomma with fondness, they had also stopped at the mart for roasted eggs, banana milk (they all mocked Taemin for it, yet the truth was that both he and Minho drank it too), instant coffee (a travesty, but it would do in a pinch), a jar of hot pickled peppers (Minho), regular eggs, sliced American cheese, and a packet of kimchi because Eomma hadn't dropped any off even though she had promised she would the day before.

In retrospect, maybe Jonghyun was drawing the afternoon out, because Jinki was so effortlessly easy to be with. He was attractive and funny and weird and yeah, he liked Jinki.

"Watch your step," warned Jonghyun, starting down the stairs first. "The light's broken."

Jinki followed slowly enough to make Jonghyun think he wanted to make sure Jonghyun understood he wasn't trying to peer over his shoulder and learn the pass code from the back lit display. That was...really touching, actually. "It's not much," he said, pushing the door open. "But it's home."

A home he loved. He had decorated it in shades of warm gray; the combined kitchen and living room a gentle dove gray, while his bedroom was charcoal and the bathroom black. Off-white icicle string lights hung on the walls provided cozy lighting, and potted plants further made the apartment comfortable. Having said all that, the coffee table was littered with notebooks and pens, and he hastily stacked them all, popped the pens into a mug with a dried teabag resting on the bottom. Maybe Jinki wouldn't notice.

So...now what?

Suggesting they hop in the sack was crass at best...maybe a movie?

No, too run of the mill. This wasn't a date, he hadn't invited Jinki home to show the man his etchings...

...on the other hand, they had spent the afternoon together, and it wasn't as if there wasn't an overall agenda.

"You've got quite the collection."

Jonghyun whipped around - ah. The movies.

"Both versions of Yonggary?" asked Jinki, crouching to get a better look at the dvds.

"Why bother collecting Gojira if you're not going to get every type? I even ordered the Danish version, but it hasn't arrived yet," Although something had, now that he was looking at the kitchen table. There was a box with foreign postage on it, and a plate shiny with plastic wrap. "That might be it, actually. Pick something to watch, if you like."

"Yugiyoh?"

"Sure," said Jonghyun, eagerly approaching the kitchen. It wasn't from Denmark - it was from Japan. Excellent. On the plate were brownies. Those could wait.

"Mm - "

He shied to one side as Jinki loomed over his should, laughed a second later. "You're so quiet! Help yourself to a brownie if you like. I've just got to take a look at this first."

The package turned out to be of two halves: the first was indeed Gojira, a fan made dvd collection of outtakes and actor commentaries from the 70s, before those things became standard in the industries. Well worth the money from the trailers he had seen. The other half a set of masters from a recording he had done while on 'vacation' in Japan. Everyone thought he had gone to the studio on a whim; the truth was that he had planned it weeks in advance. It had been the sole purpose of the trip, not that anyone else would ever find out.

"I know this is a bit odd, but do you mind if we watch Gojira? The very first one? It's not that long, maybe a scant 90 minutes?"

Jinki nodded, eyes wide after cramming half a brownie into his mouth. "Mmph."

"Great! Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. There's beer, soda,milk. Mostly banana milk," he corrected, ripping off the dvd's plastic packaging.

Dvd in the player, Jonghyun plopped on the floor, leaned against the couch. A second later he was up to peruse the takeout menus, because he was finally hungry enough to eat something.

"What do you fancy? he said, holding up this menu and that. "Fried chicken, tteokbokki, jajangmyeon, pizza?"

Jinki pulled himself away from the kitchen, holding two bottles of beer in one hand, another brownie in the other. "Ramyeon?"

Jonghyun perked up. "Really?"

"Really," said Jinki, sitting down. He popped the caps off the bottles with his teeth while Jonghyun looked on in horror. He grinned. "It doesn't damage my teeth, don't worry."

"I'll take your word for it. Anyway, I could make cold noodles - I think the ice maker's working again."

"Hot's fine, too."

"Excellent! How spicy do you like it?"

"I'm good with whatever you want."

Putting the dvd on pause, Jonghyun tuned into Love FM, a radio station heavy on American R'n'B and smooth jazz. Twenty minutes later he and Jinki were seated on opposite sides of the coffee table, sharing the pot of ramyeon. There was enough cold rice to almost fill each bowl, plus the side dishes Eomma had recently refilled: kimchi and radish pickle, a tiny bowl of chopped green onion. At least Minho had replaced the eggs that were his current favorite thing to eat, so there was a poached egg for each of them. A slice of cheese and some fishcake rounded out the ramyeon, and Jonghyun had also brought the shaker of gochugaru, because Minho refused to live without it and at this point it was just force of habit that Jonghyun collected it along with everything else.

"Delicious," declared Jinki, picking up another cube of radish. "Thank you for cooking."

"I'm no chef, but I do enjoy cooking from time to time. I have a friend who's the most amazing cook, his hangover pasta is amazing. To be honest, I prefer just eating."

Jinki looked at Jonghyun and nodded, the corners of his mouth upturned just that little bit past pleasant and into amusement.

"What?"

Jinki smiled fully and shook his head. "Nothing."

Hoping there was nothing in his teeth, Jonghyun munched through a slice of fishcake and tried to figure out how to move on after dinner. What the hell was he going to do? Should he just be forward and go in for a random kiss? When? What did people do? Okay, what would Seba do? He would...he would go to a bar, or someplace like that, and buy a round of drinks for everyone. He would - ah! More beer, maybe? Something stronger? With Minho and Taemin coming over frequently, he had a constant supply of banana milk, coffee milk, chocolate milk, makgeolli and soju. Some days it seemed that half the refrigerator was given over to bottles and cans of this and that.

Sojo and beer would be the best mix at this point. In the kitchen he had a bite of brownie, frowned. He wasn't in the mood for chocolate. Bottles and shot glasses in hand, he was about to return to the living room when he noticed a slip of paper on the floor. He picked it up, turned it over; there was something written on it.

_Taemin, try these! They were made especially for you - ha ha!_ It was signed _XOXO Jaecheol_. Jonghyun crumpled the note and hurled it into the recycling bin. Of all of Taemin's friends, he was Jonghyun's least favorite. In fact Jonghyun actively disliked Jaecheol. He'd heard too many rumours, he kept bad company, and there was never smoke with at least a spark. The problem was that Taemin was of an age where listening wasn't his strongest point, not when it came to his 'friends'. He was a good kid, Jonghyun thought his potential was incredible, and he had a sweetness to him that Jonghyun had vowed to himself to protect at all costs. Well, he would figure it out in the morning. For now there were other matters to attend to.

They drank throughout Gojiro. One bottle, two. Jonghyun tossed back his shot, put the glass on the table, turned to offer Jinki the final one and found him gently listing to one side. He must be a light weight, to get drunk so quickly! If Jonghyun didn't work fast, the night was going to be over before it even began. He was half relieved, half disappointed. Not that he was opposed to drunken sex; he just preferred remembering whom he had slept with, and if it was worth doing again.

"Come on," he said, getting to his feet, stumbling a little in the process. "Let's get you to bed."

"Oo," warbled Jinki, beaming up at Jonghyun. He lifted both arms in child-like appeal that Jonghyun didn't even attempt to resist. He pulled Jinki up, body checked him when Jinki through force of gravity threatened to keep going past him back onto the floor.

Once in the bedroom, Jonghyun allowed Jinki to flop ungracefully onto the bed, shaking his head when Jinki rolled over, looking at Jonghyun with a goofy grin. "I'll get some water," he said, and maybe a bucket, just in case.

Bucket and carafe of water and glass in hand, Jonghyun returned to the bedroom. Jinki was looking at his phone, chuckling to himself.

"Something funny?" Jonghyun put the bucket on the floor and the carafe on the nightstand before getting into bed, wriggling close to Jinki to see what he was looking at. It was one of those compilation cat videos: freaking out at cucumbers, hissing at their reflections, failing to jump far enough, falling off of furniture.

"I have a cat, but she lives with my parents since my roommate's allergic," said Jinki, switching from video to gallery. The cat in question was the fluffiest Jonghyun had ever seen. It was gray with white feet, a white heart on its chest, and a little black mustache. “Her name’s Lady Meow-a-saki.”

Lee Jinki was a giggler. 

High, soft-pitched little giggles with fully scrunched up eyes and a whole body shake that was absolutely infectious. 

Jonghyun turned his head on the pillow to really look at Jinki. He felt a sudden burst of affection from nowhere - nowhere! It wasn't something that happened often, but over the years he'd learned to pay attention when it did. He stretched forward a little and kissed Jinki on the cheek, a heart beat later, again, on the corner of his mouth. He pulled back, letting his head rest on the pillow, but when Jinki looked at him and smiled, Jonghyun was gone, gone, gone.

He rolled up on his elbow and kissed Jinki again, this time full on the mouth. Jinki tasted mildly chocolate, mildly boozy. Hie lips were neither too wet nor too dry and whomever he'd kissed in the past, Jonghyun hoped to someday meet them and thank them from the bottom of his heart, for Jinki was a great kisser. So good, in fact - yes.

Jonghyun shuffled closer and still wasn't close enough. Slotting his leg between both of Jinki's, he pressed down; Jinki pressed up. There was a lot delicious slow grinding for some time, but it soon became uncomfortable. Yes, he could cream his jeans, but did he want to? 

No.

Jonghyun liked the solid body beneath his fingers. As much as he wanted to take it slow, he also wanted to see what he could do with pliable Jinki. Sneaking his hand under Jinki's layers of shirt - even in this weather he wore an undershirt along with a top layer - oh, his skin was very smooth and very warm and hairless - was easy, drawing the shirt up was not. Jinki grabbed Jonghyun's hand and stopped him from exploring any further.

Okay, that was a surprise, but whatever, some people were body shy their first time with a new person. And if in the back of his mind Jonghyun felt a flush of surprise at the implication that there would be another time when they hadn't even concluded the first, well. All the better.

Jonghyun pulled Jinki's shirt collar down, worried the join between neck and shoulder with his teeth, soothed the spot with his tongue. Nothing that would leave a mark for more than a few hours. He didn't think so, anyway.

One last nip and he began to move down Jinki's body. Normally he would take his time finding all the spots that made a person twitch and moan, but maybe he could entice Jinki back to his bed later if he played by Jinki's unspoken rules. Besides, could he even get Jinki's jeans off? Only one way to find out.

Sitting up quickly, Jonghyun unzipped Jinki's jeans all the way, took hold of the waistband and pulled. Jinki obligingly raised his hips, and soon enough Jonghyun was tossing his jeans onto the floor. One less layer to content with.

Probably.

Jonghyun didn't even try underwear removal. In any case, the black boxer briefs did marvelous things for Jinki's thighs. Maybe he wouldn't see Jinki's torso or arms, but given the musculature of his legs, the man either had one hell of a job, or spent serious time in the gym. But that was missing the whole point, because the bulge at the juncture of his thighs was large and promising and Jonghyun could admit to himself that while admiring the male form was a normal thing for any man to do, he should probably try and keep the drool in his mouth for the sake of propriety. It wouldn't do to scare Jinki off, now.

Licking his lips, he tugged the briefs down a bit, exposing a lovely fat cockhead peaking out of its protective foreskin. It was flushed dark with blood and as he watched, a drop of fluid appeared at the tip. Swooping down, he licked it off, earning a breathy curse from Jinki in the process. Now _that_ was what he wanted to hear. 

Moving completely between Jinki's legs, Jonghyun folded onto his knees and gave all his attention to the job at…hand. Snorting with laughter at his own stupid joke, he concentrated on drawing out more moans and muttered curses. Jinki was struggling not to push up, but Jonghyun urged him on, pushing his butt cheek up. Maybe it was too much sensory information, Jinki seemed incapable of doing anything more than lying there and occasionally twitching. Jonghyun would take it.

Every now and again he left off sucking to breath hot against the fabric of the boxer brief, heating the crease between thigh and pelvis. He scratched his nails lightly under Jinki's knees, nearly got a knee in the face for his trouble. 

Since the briefs remained in his way, he had to work with them. He teased Jinki by sliding his fingertips under the edges of the leg bands, gently circling the skin there, never going higher or lower. He pressed his thumbs up and down each side of Jinki's cock, varying the pressure, pulling the briefs tighter and scraping his teeth oh-so-lightly from just above his balls - high and tight - to just below the waistband. The more Jinki's cries got high pitched and desperate, the more Jonghyun tried to increase the speed of his sucking. He didn't go very far, concentrating on the head and that little divot on the underside that drove him crazy when his partner tapped it or licked it or rubbed it tight between thumb and forefinger. 

And when he finally sucked hard, fluttering his tongue against that little spot, he thought he might come himself because Jinki's cries were so damned enticing. God yes, he would if he just moved that little bit - but he didn't want to. 

Jonghyun had to take a moment. He closed his eyes and sat up, keeping his hands on his thighs, and desperately tried to think of things other than how much he wanted to come _right now_ because he was pretty sure Jinki would want a hand in the process. He took a few deep breaths, opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling for another long moment, then glanced down.

Jinki lay there, mouth open, deep in peaceful, blissed out sleep.

Really? He'd been told before he was good when it came to sex, but this was ridiculous. He'd never had a date fall asleep on him before, not like this, not in the middle of things. He shook Jinki's knee a little. "Jinki."

Seriously?

With a sigh of long suffering, Jonghyun clambered off the bed with little grace. He obviously wasn't going to wake Jinki and he needed to care of himself before his balls turned indigo.

A few minutes in the bathroom did the trick, and after he was done washing up and changing into pyjamas, he crawled next to Jinki, pulled the covers across and thought about the day. It had been a success, all told. He'd completed a scary real life challenge. He'd slept with a stranger, sort of. He'd eaten something. That was enough, he could deal with everything else in the morning.


	2. Chapter Two

~*~

Heart pounding, Jonghyun woke with a start. The lingering remains of his dream fled, although the anxiety did not. He felt out of sorts; a sour ache in his stomach, a stabbing headache over his left eye, the awful taste in his mouth. Brows creased, he sat up and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to ease the pain. That didn't work, but if he was going to suffer, he wasn't going to do it alone. He rolled onto his side with a groan. If he was going to drink so much Soju and beer, he needed to hydrate on the night, none of this _I'll do it in the morning nonsense._

He reached for his phone - why the hell had he left it on the off side of the bed? Memory flooded him a second later, leaving him open-mouthed. Yesterday had actually happened, so...that meant...what? He was surprised at his own...surprised, no, that wasn't the word. He wasn't the kind of man who didn't do things because of fear of the unknown, he wouldn't have dropped out of school against his father's wishes in that were the case. No, he was surprised at how much he had enjoyed himself. Even though there was no reason to think he wouldn't...well. Maybe that was putting the most positive spin on things. There was every reason to think things could go horrible, the shock was that he wanted to do it again, with Jinki, even if it was just hanging out in a cafe, talking about books. Maybe not even talking, just sitting with him.

Oh.

Shit.

That kind of thinking was...not good. Not when less than 24 hours had passed. 

Oh _shit!_

Kibum was going to have a field day once he found out. And Jonghyun was going to have a scolding...

Jonghyun heard muffled laughter - someone was in his flat. Sounded like Taemin's guffaw, which meant he was either watching anime or texting Jongin. Okay, time to haul himself out of bed to face the day. He took a fast shower, spent minimal time on his hair afterwards. Looking through his wardrobe gave him no ideas, but a glance at the high window showed dark cloud scudding across an already overcast sky, which suited his mood. Black jeans, dark plum colored shirt, his watch, a leather bracelet with a silver clasp on his other wrist, a silver pendant on a silver chain underneath the shirt, long enough where it couldn't really be seen unless he undressed and just where the hell had that thought come from, good lord he had it bad.

Sighing at his own ruthless heart and its insistence of loving when it would, Jonghyun shook his head and left the sanctuary of his bedroom.

"Hyung!" called Taemin. "There's breakfast!"

Jonghyun's stomach twinged as he headed toward the kitchenette. Jinki was there, sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, wearing yesterdays clothes and looking over his shoulder at Jonghyun with a smile on his shapely lips. Minho and Taemin were on the other side of the breakfast bar, facing Jonghyun, Minho with both eyebrows upraised and Taemin shoveling rice into his mouth. Rice with...jokbal?

"Ah, morning...?" said Jonghyun, approaching the loaded bar with no little surprise. Where had all the food come from? There was another packet of kimchi, more rice and boiled eggs, pots of yogurt, sliced fruit, various types of bottled coffee, the jokbal.

"I called the mart upstairs," Jinki said sheepishly. "They said they don't ordinarily deliver, but seeing as it was you - "

They had never done that for him! "And the rice?"

"You're running out, and I found a bag under the cupboard, so…" Jinki replied.

"Thanks, I think," because honestly, the last thing Jonghyun expected was for Jinki to remain, never mind make breakfast.

"What are you doing today?" asked Minho. "I'm headed to the studio if you want a lift."

Jonghyun hmmed a bit. He was torn between watching Minho do his thing, which meant he could do some work at the same time, and how to ask Jinki what he was doing for his day. Strictly on the off chance that Jinki might want to stay with him.

"Don't let me keep you," said Jinki, sliding off the stool. "I have work this afternoon and and I have to change."

Afternoon was hours away? Jonghyun glanced at the clock - oh. The overcast day had fooled him.

"Nish to meetchu," said Taemin in mid-chew. Minho elbowed him.

Jonghyun walked Jinki the few steps to the front door. "So was it a good date? You had a good time?"

Jinki opened the door, turned back with not even the slightest hint of a smile. "It was. I'll talk to you soon."

And then he was gone.

"So that was him, eh?" 

"Yeah..." Jonghyun eased onto the newly vacated stool and accepted the bowl of rice Minho pushed his way. He added some kimchi, because Taemin nudged it towards him, and a slice of gyeran mari even though he wasn't really hungry. No ketchup with it, that was disgusting.

"He makes terrible jokes," added Taemin. "I like him, he's nice."

"That's good," said Jonghyun, sad and frustrated and not caring one whit if maybe he was taking it out on Taemin. "because you know who I don't like? Your friend Jaecheol. The one who left the brownies."

Taemin's eyes widened. "You ate them?"

"Jinki did. I figured it out in the shower this morning. How could you just leave those right here? Our Eomma could have eaten them, or noona!"

Taemin shook his head. "I was planning on coming back and getting rid of them, but I spent extra time at practice. You know what Junho's like."

"And you know what I'm like," retorted Jonghyun, even as his anger dissipated. The kid had no sense of self-preservation.

"Never mind what he's like," said Minho, eyebrows raised. "You know you shouldn't eat or drink anything he gives you, right? He's not your friend, Taem."

Taemin frowned and focused on carefully picking up a shred of kimchi with his chopsticks. 

Jonghyun met Minho's eyes over Taemin's downcast head. Judging by the expression on Minho's face, they agreed: that kid was going to be in trouble if they didn't find something to occupy his time.

"And you,” said Minho. “You going to see him again?" 

"Probably not," said Jonghyun, refusing to look at Minho.

"Mm," was Minho's answer.

Which meant he would bring up at a later time. After he'd discussed it with Kibum, who would be completely against it maybe, you never could tell with Kibum when it came to Jonghyun seeing people. Sometimes he was supportive, other times...not so much. Jonghyun decided he would let a few days pass and then message Jinki. Yeah. That was the ticket.


	3. Chapter Three

~*~

Jonghyun leaned against the bathroom sink and closed his eyes.

He was tired.

So tired.

Sleep was out of the question, and caffeine only served to heighten the affects of whatever spell he was under. He felt like jumping out of his own skin, truth be told, and the the reason for it all was sitting on the living room sofa.

There had been weeks of touching. Weeks of fleeting glances that could be interpreted as innocent - without the touching.

It had all been accidental, maybe. He’d been at the Marshmallow on Open Mic night, trying to write and failing miserably. He was distracted, and not by the music. All he could think of was Jinki, how he looked, his scent, his laugh. Being besotted with a stranger, albeit one he’d slept with, was new and frightening and it was affecting every part of his life. When he’d eventually thrown down his pen in disgust, shoving everything into his bag without care, he’d stormed downstairs in a huff, only to be captured by one of the most beautiful voices he had ever heard. He wasn’t the only one.

He drifted with the crowd towards the main stage, and when he couldn’t see over the stupidly tall people at the very front, he’d shouldered his way through to the space between the edge of the stage and the wall. Where, to his very great surprise, he found Lee Jinki singing his heart out, eyes closed. 

Of course he had waited until the stage was over, waited until Jinki had been given loads of attention from the crowd, before approaching him. Once again it was like something out of a movie, or maybe a dream: Jinki looked up and saw Jonghyun, and his smile, that smile. 

Their first meeting after that, at the BBQ place, Jinki's local, or so he said. The staff were familiar enough with him to make old jokes, so he surely wasn't lying. The restaurant was tiny; a narrow galley with five small tables along one long wall, the kitchen and prep area along the opposite wall and barely enough room for one person to pass another. There was seating outside, but Jinki had hustled Jonghyun all the way to the back, shoving him at the corner seat with a view all the way to the street. At the time he'd thought it was a courteous thing to do, giving the guest such a brilliant seat, where he could gaze at the traffic instead of the person he was with. 

But when a warm hand claimed a spot high on his thigh, Jonghyun realized an entirely different game was being played.

And that was it for that night. Along with every other night thereafter. They would go out, Jinki would eventually bid Jonghyun goodnight, smiling at him from the bus shelter as the bus drove off.

They went to a concert; Jinki brushing close whenever he could, or so it seemed to Jonghyun. Yes, the club was crowded, standing room only, and yet - .

Maybe he was losing his mind. Maybe he was in some fever-lust from the first day they had met, when he discovered that Jinki was more to his liking than he had admitted to himself.

And it was nothing he could explain to anyone else, how Jinki stood too close. Sometimes Jonghyun swore he could feel Jinki's body heat clear across an otherwise empty room. Then there were the gifts.

Jonghyun was given toys from claw machines. 

Once, a book about Gojira films in the West was left in front of his door, a 3D Gojira bookmark carefully placed inside along with a handwritten note that read: _Saw this and thought of you! LJK_

A Flying Spaghetti Monster paperweight, although Jonghyun had had to look up the Flying Spaghetti Monster.

They made a playlist of Gojira themed videos on youtube.

They attended the 70th anniversary Gojira panel at the Seoul Horror Film Festival.

All of which had Jonghyun leaning against the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He could see no way to escape his fate. His _wyrd_, an Old English word he had learned from Jinki, reading to him over the phone late one night. 

Jonghyun took a deep breath, and another, one, two, three more still, to calm himself. A moment later he left the bathroom, the click of the light turning off after he hit the switch almost ominous, a sign of...something.

In the living room he plucked the book Jinki was reading out of his hands, dropping it to one side, before climbing onto Jinki's lap. Jinki made a sound, something between an explosion of a sigh and a silent whine.

Jonghyun's fears of rejection were instantly allayed as Jinki's arms came around his back to hold him close, and closer still, cupping the back of his head to bring him in for a humid kiss.

Jonghyun felt devoured; Jinki was as hungry as he was for contact. The air grew hot between them, with Jinki eventually grabbing Jonghyun's ass and pulling him in as close as he could. Jonghyun's jeans were far too tight, and he couldn't help rocking into Jinki's belly. There was little softness there, but that was alright, Jonghyun didn't want soft. Besides, he was in a similar mood. He couldn't get enough of Jinki's shoulders, the woodsy green scent of his faded cologne, the salt tang of his neck, the subtle sandpaper rasp of new stubble along his jaw, even though there was no hint of a five o'clock shadow on his face.

Jinki's arms tightened around Jonghyun and then there was a mad swirl of motion and light and gravity and when Jonghyun next blinked, he was on his back, staring up at Jinki's familiar face. Jonghyun nodded. Jinki had just...picked him up? Like that? As if his weight was nothing? As if it were incredibly easy for him to do?

"Good," muttered Jinki, swooping down for another bruising kiss.

If time passed, Jonghyun was unaware of it. All he knew were kisses, the pressure of Jinki's surprising weight on top of him, the firmness of his body. He didn't know what he had expected, didn't know he'd had any expectations at all.

"Can I take these off?" asked Jinki politely, rearing up on one elbow, plucking at the waistband of Jonghyun's black jeans.

"Yeah," said Jonghyun, marveling at the question. Not 'Can _you_ take these off', but can '_I_ take these off'. Perhaps no one else would notice the distinction, but Jonghyun was a writer, of course he noticed. He shouldn't read to much into it, though. That would be...no. Jinki sat back on his heels while Jonghyun awkwardly popped the button and lifted his hips to slid them off. 

"Those too," said Jinki, his eyes dark.

Jonghyun obligingly slid his boxer briefs down, too. The elastic waistband caught the tip of his cock, pulling it up and then letting it slap wetly back onto his belly. Jinki licked his lips and watched Jonghyun push his jeans down to his knees, and then he had to raise his legs to get them off. Why couldn't jeans just magically come off without any bother? "What about you?"

Jinki smiled a little, brushed his hair off of his shining forehead. "I'm good."

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. Given the size of the erection Jinki was sporting, 'good' probably meant _I'm in pain but being stoic about it because this is my first time with a boy and I'm scared_ even though technically it wasn't his first time, it was his second, and with the very same boy. Who had already been impressed. Then again, Jonghyun had to remember that Jinki was body shy, he had to cut him some slack. And maybe some time.

Mission accomplished, he eagerly welcomed Jinki's weight and warmth once again. Jinki didn't kiss him straight away, however. No, he hovered above Jonghyun, running one finger along his collarbone where his shirt gaped. 

"Do you like this shirt?"

Jonghyun glanced down, shrugged a little. "It's not my favorite. I don't think I like this shade of pink, I mean, it's more tomato than cherry cream, y'know?"

"Good," said Jinki, swiftly sitting up. He took the front of the shirt with both hands and ripped it open, scattering buttons everywhere.

Wide-eyed, Jonghyun listened to the last buttons tick here and there on the floor, heard another one roll under the couch. Oh-kay. If Jinki wanted him naked, he was going to get naked. He started squirming his shoulders out of the sleeves, but Jinki shook his head.

"No, don't. You look pretty like that."

Oh.

Oh _shit._

Now it was Jonghyun's turn to lick his oh-so-dry lips, because Jesus, that was a hell of a thing to say. He wasn't prone to romantic flights of fancy, but damn if Jinki wanted to fuck him into the floor tonight, Jonghyun would let him wholeheartedly. It was a thought magnified even more when Jinki abruptly crossed his arms and took off his tee shirt. 

Oh.

Oh _sweet Jesus and every single disciple!_

This was not happening. This couldn't possibly be happening. A random tweet had set off a firestorm amongst his online readers. A challenge had been issued by his closest friends, a challenge he had rolled his eyes at _and_ fulfilled, and somehow he had been gifted a lovely new friend, who just happened to have the most sculpted body Jonghyun had ever seen outside of a gym? How - why - the questions weren't completely driven out of his mind when Jinki settled back on top of him, but Jonghyun most definitely made a mental note to ask Jinki later.

The fact that Jinki still wore clothing while Jonghyun was bared from throat to feet drove him wild with lust. Jinki's skin was silky hot against his own, his back already dewy with sweat. The fabric of his jeans rough against Jonghyun's inner thighs, and quite frankly the mild anxiety that his prick might get bruised on the zipper, or worse, the belt, or just burned from the cotton as Jinki repeatedly rolled his hips: Jonghyun gasped and grabbed Jinki's ass, trying to get him to move faster. No joy. Jinki continued his stead, slow pace and began to focus on Jonghyun's neck, sucking hard enough to give him hickeys.

Jonghyun was gripping the back of Jinki's head tightly, keeping him focused on Jonghyun's neck, and didn't realize what Jinki's shifting meant until he felt Jinki's hand slip behind his balls. 

He froze. Just for a micro-second, but it was enough for Jinki to pull away. "It's okay," he said hastily. "It's fine."

Jinki frowned. "Is it?"

"Yeah," he replied, because even though it wasn't really his thing, he thought Jinki might be curious, and this way he could teach Jinki what not to do. He didn't expect to get any pleasure out of it himself. His previous experiences with that region of the body hadn't enamoured him of play in that area. He was willing to suffer so that someone else wouldn't. He liked Jinki, though (he more than liked Jinki, though he would never say so out loud), and Jinki would stop if he asked him to. Jonghyun was doubly grateful he had had the foresight to wash even more thoroughly than usual. He didn't like to assume, but, in this case he was well justified.

"Okay?"

Jonghyun nodded again and prepared himself for the painful invasion of stiff fingers. People watched way too much porn these days, didn't really know what the hell they were doing. He took a few slow, deep breaths, hoping Jinki wouldn't notice. Relaxation was key. If you tensed up things would be very painful before, during, and after. He hadn't known better for the first couple of times, and finally learned to say no after one particular incident that had left him lying on his stomach at every opportunity.

Still, Jinki surprised him. He sat up again, grimacing while fumbling in his back pocket. Yeah, there was little room in those jeans for a fumble. And was that a damp spot on the front?

Hmm.

"Ah!" Jinki triumphantly pulled a little plastic packet of lube out of his pocket, waved it in the air a couple of times.

"You did your research," commented Jonghyun, huffing a laugh a moment later.

"I wanted to be a scientist when I was younger."

"You're smart, then? I was wondering."

Jinki rolled his eyes and bit open the top of the packet. "I like to come prepared."

"I just like to come," quipped Jonghyun, earning him an enthusiastic nod in return.

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable,” said Jinki, blobbing half the packet onto his fingertips. He proceeded to warm up Jonghyun with gentle circling of his fingers and a killer smile.

Amazingly, Jonghyun actually relaxed. He was still pleasantly aroused, but things no longer felt so urgent. And when Jinki pressed one finger inside, Jonghyun bore down and...yeah. The sensation was, as always, initially strange. Even so, he was so distracted he failed to realize Jinki had come up to kiss him until he was kissing back.

"Still okay?"

Jonghyun nodded, but was still surprised when Jinki withdrew his finger and began again with two. Again, he tried not to tense, and again was surprised when there was no pain, just an odd ache. The stretch wasn't even that intense, proving that what Jonghyun had read about was true: if you trusted your partner, most things were possible.

Jinki kissed Jonghyun again, the continued down his body. He ignored Jonghyun's nipples, which made him a little sad, but hey, that's what he had hands for. Jinki went down, down, down, agonizingly slowly, randomly nipping here and there, his fingers still busy and no longer so noticeable. He mouthed the crease between Jonghyun's thigh and pelvis, then went straight for Jonghyun's cock. Just like that.

"Oh, you're just full of surprises," Jonghyun murmured, running his fingers through Jinki's fine dark hair. His flagging interest re-sparked by Jinki's marvelous tongue. Jinki either had an oral fetish or he had at lot of experience with women, maybe a combination with both. Either way, Jonghyun wasn't complaining! "You're lovely, do you kno-_unh!"_

For a full second, Jonghyun couldn't move. The spike of pleasure coming straight through his pelvis had been so unexpected, he wasn't sure he could form words. "Do that again - "

Jinki did and Jonghyun nearly levitated them both off the couch. Chest heaving, Jonghyun looked down, only to find Jinki grinning back at him. "What the fuck did you just do?"

"You like?"

"Yes I fucking like!"

Jinki waggled his eyebrows. "Research."

"Fuck me," breathed Jonghyun, idly rubbing his left nipple as if he could recapture the sensation.

"Okay," said Jinki, touching him _from the inside_. If Jonghyun could have put into words what he felt, it would be as if one were playing a scale on those tiny, high pitched chimes, as if the screech of furniture feet on flooring could be a sensation, the proverbial chalk on blackboard that sent a shiver down your spine, the itch you could feel but couldn't find. 

Jinki continued with his ministrations, both digital and oral, until Jonghyun was like a bug pinned to a board, arms and legs twitching madly, head rolling back and forth on the cushion, hanging on to the sofa with all of his might. As if that weren't enough, Jonghyun knew he sounded like someone straight out of a porn flick. He couldn't stop whimpering, moaning against the back of his hand. Yeah, he'd told Jinki that no one was going to hear them because he lived in a basement flat, but if anyone did overhear they might think someone was being murdered, he was so loud. 

Not only that, Jinki kept bringing him to the edge. He would then stop, pulling off to come up and kiss Jonghyun full on the lips, or on his collarbone, his neck. Meanwhile his fingers would slow their delicate stroking and circling, letting the awful tension subside for just a brief moment before starting all over again. Jinki also had a few tricks up his sleeve. Just when Jonghyun thought he couldn't stop the juggernaut of orgasm from taking over, Jinki would press hard just below the underside of Jonghyun's prick, keeping him from ejaculating. Now, Jonghyun was just like any other man; he had explored his own body fairly thoroughly and he knew what he liked and what he didn't. He knew that every time Jinki tightened his circled fingers around the base of his cock, he was substituting his hand for a cock ring. He knew that keeping his ejaculation in wasn't going to kill him, even though it felt like it. He knew the approximation of the prostate gland, but had never been able to find his own, never mind touch it. 

Jinki knew all those things. He knew _all those things_ and he put them to good use.

He didn't know how much time had passed since Jinki had stuck his fingers inside his ass, but he knew he was slowly being driven out of his mind. Being on the edge for so long was exhausting! _"Jinki - "_ Jonghyun whined, throat parched, lips dry.

The response, in the form of a _hmmm_, nearly drove Jonghyun onto the floor. He'd never taken the time to play the kind of solo games he saw in porn, but he was pretty sure he was on the receiving end of someone who had. This time Jinki began to suck in earnest, playing with Jonghyun's prostate at the same time and oh, oh, he couldn't continue on after this, he couldn't! Jonghyun could no more have kept his hips still than a frog could keep from croaking when it rained.

Maybe Jinki felt it too, because he began to stroke Jonghyun in time with his mouth and his fingers, bobbing up and down, laving with his tongue. Heat bloomed from his pelvis, up, up, up to his forehead, down to his cramping toes, bursting from his throat in a full blown wail as the sparks of pleasure coalesced into one fiery orgasm that turned everything silent for 

one

blessed

instant.

Jonghyun gulped for air. He was completely wrung out and utterly spent. Shivers wracked him as Jinki made his way up on hands and knees, being careful not to touch him more than necessary.

"You okay?" asked Jinki, hovering over him.

Jonghyun managed to nod once, twice, keeping his eyes closed. "Can you. just. Can you wait. A second."

"Mmm. A second, no more," said Jinki, but it was clear from his tone that he was teasing.

Which was good, because Jonghyun wasn't sure he could get back to himself without the break. This was beyond anything he had ever experienced before. 

Jonghyun shivered even though he was hot and sweaty. He felt good though, a little sore inside. It made him wonder about some of the things he had seen and read. His own experiences had not led him to believe that what he had seen and read were truths conflated to a great degree. Now it was clear just how wrong he had been. But this wasn't the time to think about that. There was Jinki to attend to.

"You've been patient," he said, marveling at the musculature of Jinki's back, the size of his biceps, the smoothness of his skin. How had there been no hint of this under all those shirts? Jonghyun had even seen him wearing tee shirts and short sleeves, and he considered himself an observant person, so what the hell? "I've always though of myself as being observant, but I failed to notice how fit you are."

"It's nothing to boast about," said Jinki. "I need to be fit for my job."

"And..." ventured Jonghyun. They had never spoken of what they did for a living, one of the few things in the original contract to hold. He could see the struggle in Jinki's expression, and took pity, running his hands along Jinki's leather belt instead. "You don't have to tell me, I don't mind."

"Army doctor," Jinki said quietly, frowning.

Jonghyun slipped the tongue of the belt out of the buckle. "A true patriot, then."

"Well - " Jinki began, ending on a shaky sigh as Jonghyun pushed his jeans and underwear down his thighs.

"Well what?" Jonghyun said, putting both hands on Jinki's deliciously round ass and urging him up. "Patriots may not get rewards, but doctors do. Saving lives and everything."

Jinki carefully straddled Jonghyun's chest, holding on to the back of the couch with one hand, the other on the arm. "Yeah...fuck."

The view was fantastic. There was nothing like a ruddy cock in your face giving you sticky kisses, Jonghyun decided. And this one he needed to kiss back. There was a nice frisson of danger, too, although he was sure Jinki would never forget the delicate position Jonghyun was in. Besides, judging by Jinki's quiet gasping, he wasn't going to last long.

Jinki was careful, though, taking his time. He tried to thrust slow, but he couldn't help speeding up. The tremble in his thighs as he held back was enough to get Jonghyun going again. He shifted a little, as if that would ease the desire coursing through him. To little effect. Jinki's excitement raised his own, and he couldn't help humming every time Jinki groaned. He was were getting louder, too, which was lovely. It was always nice to hear your work was appreciated.

Finally Jinki began to move in earnest, grunting with each press forward. Jonghyun tightened his lips, stroked with his aching tongue, swallowed hard. When Jinki stiffened in his mouth, Jonghyun sucked hard and listened for the telltale grunt. Seconds later his mouth filled as Jinki pulsed once, twice, three, four more times. 

Jinki pulled out, but Jonghyun didn't let him move away. Instead, he held him close and forced him to lie on top of him, even though it was awkward and really, they were both too hot and sweaty to lie like this. Holding Jinki’s head with both hands, Jonghyun kissed him thoroughly, because the man needed to know what his own come tasted like. Eventually Jinki slumped to one side, staring at Jonghyun with the softest look in his half-closed eyes.

"Good?" asked Jonghyun.

"Mm. Good."

They lay there, sweating into the couch, which was gross. Jonghyun was on his second wind now, and he wanted more of Jinki. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't have any plans. You?"

"You should spend it with me. We'll do...things."

"Things, eh."

"Mm, things."

"You're terrible," said Jinki, aiming for Jonghyun's lips and catching his cheek instead.

"I am," answered Jonghyun, bumping his renewed interest against Jinki's thigh. "Come on, let's go to bed."

"Can't we just stay here for a little while longer?"

"Not if you want to wake up being stared at by my friends." Or worse, Eomma. That was enough to launch him off the couch. He grabbed Jinki's hands and forced him up too, pushed him into the bedroom. Once there, he turned on the fan and then plugged in the projector, which cast stars and the Milky Way against the ceiling.

"Oh, pretty!" said Jinki, staring in wonder while kicked off his jeans..

"Like you," answered Jonghyun, stripping off his shirt. He liked it a lot better now, even if it was missing all its buttons.

"No, like you," replied Jinki, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun and biting his lower lip before kissing him hard. He reached down and gave Jonghyun's cock a tight stroke. "Don't forget it again."

"I won't," breathed Jonghyun, because damn if Jinki didn't keep surprising him. And then he surprised himself. "Are you going to fuck me now?"

Jinki cursed and shoved him on to the bed, followed him down. "Not yet," he said, cupping the back of Jonghyun's head. "But soon, soon."

"Promise?"

"I promise," said Jinki, reaching over Jonghyun to get the thin summer blanket he'd not bothered folding that morning. "For now, let's just get some sleep."

Sleep? Now?? Lying on his back, Jonghyun thought about the possibility of sleep for a good long minute, then said, "I don't think I can."

"No? Then I guess I'll just have to watch you jerk off."

Oh.

Oh _shit!_

It was entirely possible that Jonghyun had met his match, and maybe even the love of his life.

~*~

Once again, his phone was on the wrong side of the bed. Or maybe he was on the wrong side of the bed. In any case, this time Jonghyun had to reach over a snoring Jinki to stop the incessant ringing. Dear god, who the hell didn’t want to leave a damned message? 

Flopping onto his back, Jonghyun stabbed the green icon. “Yobosaeyo?”

“Bling bling, it’s me,” said Kibum over the sound of traffic.

“Where are you?” Jonghyun idly toyed with the blanket over Jinki’s shoulder, flipping it this way and that. “I thought you were coming back yesterday?”

“Ah, yeah, things got a little complicated. Can you come get me?”

Jonghyun frowned. “Get you? Where’s your car?”

“That’s part of the complication. Can you come get me?”

“Sure,” he said through a yawn. “Where are you?”

“Home.”

Jonghyun held the phone away from his ear and stared at it. “Say what?”

“Daegu - can you come?”

“I’ll call you when I’m on the way,” said Jonghyun, prodding Jinki. 

Kibum needed him and there was no time to wait.

~*~ end ~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, there _is_ more to this story, which I will post after the posting week. It took me so long to write the sex scenes that I couldn't fit everything in!
> 
> They were pot brownies!  
'Kim'ssi/kimchi' is a terrible joke. I'm not sorry.  
Love FM is on SBS radio. (SBS Korea, not Australia)  
Lady Meow-a-saki is a bad pun on Lady Murasaki. Jinki read's English, I figure it works than Lady Koyangisaki.  
[Church of the Flying Spaghetti Monster](https://www.venganza.org/about/)
> 
> ETA: These two videos by Miss MIna/SweetyandtastyTV are the inspirations for the Marshmallow Cafe:
> 
> [ Tradition vs Modern Korean Cafes](https://youtu.be/SqWop8LQNkA)   
[100+ YEARS OLD Tradtional Korean Teahouse](https://youtu.be/E5QD040vqiw)
> 
> Books mentioned:  
The Devil's Star - Jo Nesbo  
Sailing Alone Around the Room - Billy Collins (I highly recommend you listen to BIlly ['Two Poems about What Dogs Think'](https://youtu.be/DOvbl3ZPPV4). tw: death, hilarity  
The Widows of Malabar Hill - Sujata Massey
> 
> Authors mentioned (various fandoms):
> 
> Greywash - [build your wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100593) \- the best porn I have ever read, professional or amateur. Sherlock BBC.  
Sarren - [Truth Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257733) Lewis (Inspector Lewis)  
Prettyvk - [Crazy for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007697) Sherlock BBC  
Earlgreytea68 - [Scotch](https://archiveofourown.org/series/15348) Sherlock BBC  
Lyrica/LyricaXXX/LyricaB - [Art Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004070) Lewis  
ComplicatedLight - [Coraje](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984718) \- Lewis  
Penumbra - [Parabiosis](http://fluky.gossamer.org/display.php?Parabiosis1.Penumbra) \- X Files (this is on [Gossamer](http://fluky.gossamer.org/), you may need to go directly there to read)  
Prufrock's Love - [Paracelsus](http://fluky.gossamer.org/display.php?Paracelsus1.Love) \- X Files (Gossamer). Highly recommended: Hiraeth


End file.
